There and Back Again - A Legolas Green Leaf Romance - Book 2
by breaiden0413
Summary: Coming back is almost as hard as leaving. Sixty years later returning to Rivendell was somewhat like a dream...but there was darkness brewing in the South, smoke rises from Isengard and Mordor. A feeling of dread settles within me and a raven comes from Rivendell...time to return. Time to go back again.
1. Prologue

**There and Back Again**

 **A Continuation of** ** _How Little You Know_**

 **Prologue**

 **By:** Breaiden0413

 _"There Is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."_

-J.R.R. Tolkien


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Breads were cooking in the kitchens. Cinnamon, sourdough, the scents were mouthwatering. The ground beneath my paws was cold and still damp from rains the previous night. Rivendell had not changed, at least not visually from my standpoint. Even from so high up and far away I was able to see elves walking about the various enclaves and halls. Some talking with one another others hurrying on to their next destination. There were elves in the training grounds to the east of the main hall practicing their shooting with a bow and arrow. I stood and began making my way down the hill towards the small city. I was a strange sight to behold, a dire wolf that stood easily at 4 feet and had a pack upon its back. To be honest the weight was minimal despite what was in it. Honestly I hadn't had much need for it, but since I was returning to civilization, I had to keep up appearances.

I hadn't been in my human form in at least ten years, and that was a very short stint in my two legged form. I preferred to be in animal form, less to have to deal with. Animal instincts and hierarchy was so much easier to deal with and conform to than human emotions and petty dealings. That's not to say I _hadn't_ ever been in my human form. After that night I traveled back to Rivendell for a time and spent about a week before I was itching to go out again. After traveling for so long, being in one place was difficult. After being there for a while I tagged along with Aragorn traveling from place to place, collecting on bounties and doing things for other people to earn some money. From there I traveled around on my own for a time, traveling to visit Bilbo in Hobbiton, to visiting Beorn on the outskirts of Mirkwood. I even spent time with the Eagles for a while, they learned a great deal about myself and I learned a great deal about them.

I traveled down from the mountain and onto the flat lands of Rivendell, I traveled easily into the enclave just outside Lord Elrond's room, he was seated on the patio with none other than my former tutor, Mithrandir. A purposely broke a twig with my paw and got their attention, both of their heads turned as I stepped into the enclave and I saw a broad smile on both of their faces.

"Well, well, well, the traveler returns…" Elrond said fondly.

I bowed my head a fraction and looked up at them. Gandalf looked tired but happy to see me, his eyes were twinkling, and something I had not seen in a long time.

"It is good to see you my friend, it's been a long time."

It _had_ been a long time. Nearly sixty years had passed since our last meeting in the Dales at the Battle of the Five Armies. Gandalf had obtained more wrinkles upon his face but nothing aside from the weariness from his eyes gave away that he had been through much. Elrond was ever much the same, there was worry in his eyes, but age wise, he hadn't aged a day visibly.

"Your old room is still available to you, go wash up and rest, we can speak later," Elrond stated.

I chuffed at him gratefully and lugged my furry body through the outside and arrived at my old room, the door was open and the room still smelled fresh and a gentle scent of freesia hit my nose upon a breeze. I tried to scrape much of the mud and crud off my paws before entering the room, I dumped the pack near one of the archways on the edge of the enclave. The bed beckoned me like a siren's call, but I was more keenly interested in a bath or shower, I was filthy and required much scrubbing and polishing before I even dared go out in public. Arriving as a wolf was one thing, but going out looking like a grubby traveler was not on my list of things to do. Upon investigating the bathing room I was happily surprised to find all i would need to cleanse myself properly. I kicked the door shut with my rear leg and turned the faucet with my mouth to fill the first of many buckets of water.

* * *

I wasn't entirely certain how much time I had spent in the bathing room, but when I was ready to come out of the room my skin was scrubbed pink and clean, my hair was no longer covered in mud, twigs, and leaves and I felt halfway normal as a human. My hair no longer felt like it weighed more than I did due to dirt and grime and I felt cleaner. Since the last time I was here I had definitely changed. My hair was longer, a little further down than my waist. I had grown a little taller and I no longer looked like a teenager, I had grown into my womanly body. I looked very much like a girl in her mid-twenties although to be truthful that was being generous considering my actual age. I wrapped myself in a towel and used another to dry my hair as much as I could, there was gorgeous smelling lotions lined up and I found one that wasn't overpowering and lathered up.

Upon exiting my room I traveled to the armoire, I wasn't expecting anything to be there as I did show up unannounced. But to my surprised it was fully stocked. Clothing hung in the closet, they were gorgeous pieces, and an old but familiar scent clung to them like a perfume… _Lillie_. I chose a blue one, the fabric was soft to the touch. It was sleeveless and fit my body surprisingly perfectly, how she managed to guess my measurements, I would never know. The girl worked her own magic. There was silver cross cords along the side from underarm to hip. It flared out slight at the waist and the material ended at my mid-hip. The front had dark lace along the chest lapels the fastenings were black knots that clipped into one another there were three: one at the collarbone, another under the bust and another at the stomach. It allowed me sufficient amount of movement and still was comfortable I nearly forgot I was wearing it. I work dark trousers and my knee-height boots with thick brown socks. I wore archery wrist guards on my forearms and managed to tame my hair into a long braided ponytail securing it with a leather cord. There were a few tendrils of hair not yet long enough to be secure away and fell gently in front of my face like a bang.

I tucked my items on person, I had a dagger hidden away in my boot and throwing needles under my arm guards. As I was doing so I was keenly aware I was being watched from the doorway of my room. Glancing over was a familiar sight, she'd hadn't physically changed but she looked a lot happier and brighter.

"Milady!"

She rushed over and nearly tackled us both onto the bed in her excitement. Her hair was more lustrous than I remember, but it was a beautiful golden yellow. Her eyes were the same bright blue that I remember. She was a little taller, but not much, elves didn't grow much in their time. She wore a beautiful white top with brown threading at the color and brown breeches and black boots, her hair was in a beautiful braided up-do. She beamed up at me.

"You've grown so much!" She said looking me over.

"You have too Lillie," I said softly smiling.

She pulled me over to the bed and sat down, demanding I tell her everything she had missed. She certainly had grown bolder since we last were together. I told her about my adventure's traveling and revisiting everyone. I had even made a trip back to Erebor at one point and visited some of the dwarves there, it was a merry time and they liked me very much. I had also told her of my time with the wolf pack I had resided in for much of my time. After I had sated my need to travel I was more or less adopted into a wolf pack that was nomadic. I was a lower ranking member of the pack at first before I gained trust and moved up in ranks. I was soon deemed a protector to the Alphas, primarily the female, but I was often assigned to guard the male. When the Alpha female became heavy with pups I guarded her and was the pup's protector when they were young. They were sad to see me leave the pack but understood that it my _other_ family needed me.

"Sounds like you have been busy," She commented once I was finished.

I nodded.

"I've traveled far and wide. What are you doing here, I thought you were to be in Mirkwood still."

She smiled a nodded.

"Lord Elrond called a meeting of great importance and King Thranduil sent both his sons here. Luthias and I just arrived, Legolas should be arriving soon, he had something else to attend to before coming here."

I tried to show no emotion at the mention of the youngest princeling's name.

"How are you and Luthias?"

She smiled dreamily.

"Amazing, he's a great guy, and when he publically announced we were together King Thranduil gave his blessing. It took a while for people to accept me, but my business has boomed and sales are up. People are starting to recognize my work now." She said happily.

I smiled.

"Good, I'm happy for the two of you! And congratulations on your business, I told him it would do well." I said.

I was a little smug, Thranduil had doubts that the business would even take off, but I knew Lillie's creation would be a great hit. She did gorgeous work.

"He's not too happy with you," She said softly.

I grimaced at that.

"Why's that?"

"No one has heard from you in a while," She admitted.

I nodded slowly looking regretful. I hadn't been in contact with as many people as I'd like. When I was still human I tried to send letters every month, but since I had retained my wolf form, my communication with people had lacked.

"I'll send him a letter while I'm here," I vowed.

She nodded.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Thranduil? He's doing well, he and the dwarves actually have a trade route established as well as the people of the Dales. They're doing very well in their trades and negotiations."

I leaned back slightly.

"I'm glad he decided to put aside differences for the trade routes. There's no need for hostility."

Lillie nodded, and I could feel her gaze upon me. I stood and stretched hearing my back pop.

"I should find Lord Elrond, no doubt I need to find why he decided to send a raven after all this time,"

Lillie nodded.

"I shall get your things ready, I believe there is a meeting later that you are to be a part of. You'll want to look the part of a traveler." She said with a wink.

I smiled at her desire to dress me up already but I nodded. I gave her a quick hug and wandered off into the halls to find Lord Elrond. I felt relaxed but the sense of unease was worrying me.

* * *

 _What did he call me in for?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I found Lord Elrond in his study, Gandalf was no longer there but from the smell of his pipe lingering in the air I guessed he had been there for a while prior to my arrival. He smiled upon seeing me.

" _Le nathlam hi_ ," He said gesturing for a hug, I grinned broadly.

I hugged him tight and he returned the hug before gesturing me to sit in the armchair as he occupied the one behind him. He said nothing as he handed me a cup of warm tea, and gazed at me for a while.

"You have grown," he said softly.

I smiled.

"That happens to us humans," I teased.

He chuckled.

"Mentally as well I see, have not lost your cheek."

I grinned.

"It is good to see you," he said sincerely.

I smiled.

"It is good to be back,"

He tipped his head and studied me.

"What is going on? Everyone seems tense," I murmured.

He frowned at my observation, his face grew serious almost instantly.

"We have received word that the One Ring has resurfaced."

I nearly choked on my coffee.

"Sauron's ring?" I asked.

He nodded, I looked at him in amazement, he had spoken to me a few times in regards to the One Ring, and what happened to it. It had disappeared after Gollum had obtained it for nine hundred years. It hasn't been seen since, until now.

"Where is it?"

"It is here, Bilbo's nephew, has possession of it. Apparently Bilbo has had it kept tucked away in Hobbiton this whole time."

I sat back, sly old Bilbo, it explains a good deal about the Battle of the Five Armies and how Bilbo managed to stay so young these last sixty years.

"How did Sauron get alerted to it?"

Elrond looked troubled. He told me the tale up until the Wraiths were washed away at the river.

"Sarumon's treachery is deep then?" I asked frowning.

Elrond nodded.

"Radaghast went into hiding because of it, we've attempted to contact him but with little success." Elrond stated.

"If he is hiding, it will be near impossible to find him, he could be _anything_." I commented.

Lord Elrond nodded.

"The meeting is to determine the Ring's fate, I've requested members from all Races, and the fate of the Ring will affect us all."

The teacup was empty and I was rolling it between my palms.

"Why am I here, Aragorn fills the need for the Dunedain…" I mumbled.

"My dear you have been in hiding far too long, and you are the _only_ Dunedain female for miles. You are a rarity in this day and Age." Elrond said kindly.

I bit my lip, I suppose he was right. I _had_ been isolated for a long time, and conveniently I had been looking for an adventure.

"You should know, the elven princes are in attendance for this meeting. _Both_ of them."

I looked up at Elrond and nodded.

"Lillie mentioned something about that earlier."

"Will you be alright with that?"

I nodded, a little hesitantly.

"I'll need to face my past at one point."

Elrond nodded seeming pleased with my new bravery.

"By the way," he began.

I looked up at him.

"Did you find whom you were searching for?"

My eyes darkened at the memory and I set the cup down so I didn't shatter it.

"They won't hurt anyone anymore," I said cryptically.

Elrond didn't respond.

"They are not dead, maimed yes, and will not be able to reproduce children of their own. I dropped them off in Mirkwood, as what their fates were after I left them, I do not know."

I saw respect in his eyes.

"That must have taken a lot of willpower,"

I snorted.

"My animals demanded justice, and I wanted to give it to them, but I saw what I did to them a fitting punishment. I don't know if Thranduil was so kind," I murmured.

Lord Elrond tipped his head in acknowledgement. Thranduil wasn't known for his leniency on those who harmed one of his own. Part of me was curious, the morbid part of me I'm sure, but the other part didn't give a rats ass, I had gotten what I needed out of the visit.

"The meeting will start in two hours, you should rest and I'll expect your attendance."

I nodded and we spoke a little more of my journey before I returned to my room where Lillie had changed into simpler clothes and began barking orders at me like old times.

* * *

After yet another bath to get my hair wet and she braided my hair into a long ponytail with a metal plate with pins integrated into my hair. My leather armor was almost as if it was melded directly for my body. It was a dark brown color and was slimmed down to my stomach area and was buckled along the sides. I had a dark brown thin long-sleeved shirt that was tight to my body beneath it, and two shoulder leather straps that connected the back and front together that were hidden on my shoulders by two pads of leather. Lillie told me the pads of leather actually had two metal plates between them and if I needed to it could deflect blades. It was like a very close knit shirt and it was one solid piece of leather molded into perfection. The bottoms were brown breeches similar to what I normally wore but had thicker leather along the sensitive bits, those too had thin plates of metal in them, my boots went over the breeches and had two knee guards to help protect my knees when kneeling or crouching. Fingerless gloves that stopped at mid-forearm were included with same plate hidden on the tops, bottoms, and over my thumbs of the gloves. She offered a dark green cloak that would cover most of me and my face if I chose. I had a pouch that latched around my leg securely with throwing knives and needles for easy access. I would not need my quiver or bow so that would remain in the room to be tended to. I looked very much like a Ranger. I adjusted my gloves nervously when there was a tap on the door, turning I saw Aragorn. He hadn't changed much. He was six years my senior but he was very much like a brother to me.

"You look great," he complimented looking me over.

"Elrond sent you after me to make sure I didn't run away, right?" I asked.

He smiled but didn't respond.

"Thought so,"

"You and I need to catch up, there is much I missed since you left," He stated.

I nodded I missed being around him, he was a free soul but burdened by his past, I helped keep him on track and now.

"You two better get going or you may be late," Lillie stated.

I smiled, and gave her hug and walked out of the room with Aragorn, we chatted a bit before we headed to the enclave. My heartbeat was annoyingly loud…I would see _him_ again, after sixty years.

* * *

 _My heart still fluttered when I heard your name…would you remember me?_

* * *

 _Le nathlam hi_ \- Translates roughly to: I know your face.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

We were one of the first ones that arrived in the enclave where the meeting was to take place. Aragorn and I were seated beside one another and we conversed quietly as more people arrived. The first were the Dwarves, there were only a handful of them but I recognized Gloin in the group, I would have to remember to say hello before they had left. He was accompanied by nearly a spitting image of his youth. I assumed it was his son Gimli, I remember he had shown me a painting of him back when were in the prisons of Mirkwood. Although Gloin's hair was pure white now, Gimli was a spitting image of him.

The next to arrive were the various councilmen of the elves from all over the realm, including that of the Mirkwood. I recognized Luthias and Legolas immediately, both lost much of the youth in their faces now being better weathered in the face of battle and adversity. I swore I saw a glimmer of a smile from Luthias before returning to his father's trademark blank expression. No doubt I'd be stopped by him at a later time. Next to arrive were the final race of Men. One in particular rubbed me the wrong way simply by gazing at him. He was red of hair with a goatee upon his face, his eyes a deep blue. He wore rich armor and a furred cape. He set a shield down behind his chair and I could see a broadsword at his hip. He was not the only one armed, many of the dwarves chose to keep their weapons close, and the elves seemed to be the ones relatively unarmed. Gandalf was in our group as well, seated beside a small Hobbit. He was not one I've met, but I assumed it was Bilbo's nephew. Soon everyone was seated that as to arrive. I saw the red of hair's gaze land on me and a frown etched upon his face. He stood and approached Elrond and as I was nearby I was able to hear the discussion.

"What is a woman doing on the council?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

I saw Aragorn's hands tighten a fraction of inch of the armrests of the chair, though my expression was blank I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He relaxed slightly but the frown did not leave his face.

"The _woman_ was invited just as everyone else," I replied a little loudly.

Most of the council stopped speaking and I felt their attention on our interaction, if he wanted to be petty, I could play petty. The man turned to give me a dirty look…bad move.

"Sit down before you make a fool of yourself laddie," Gloin called from his seat.

The man spun to glare at the dwarf.

"Too late for that, master dwarf," I replied with a small smile.

Gloin mumbled something along the lines of 'I tried'. The man spun back around to glare at me and I held his gaze, it was a superiority challenge, and he would lose. I felt an elbow in my arm and I looked at the offender, Aragorn gave me a look that clearly said, 'knock it off'.

"He started it,"

"And I am finishing it, Boromir she is a guest at my circle, as you are. Please take a seat."

Boromir looked as though he was going to argue, but returned to his seat begrudgingly.

"Welcome, strangers from distance lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands up on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom."

Lord Elrond wasn't lying, if we didn't stop this here, we all would perish.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The Hobbit that sat beside Gandalf was brunette, he had pretty soulful blue/green eyes, he looked nervous. But he stood and walked to the pedestal that was in the middle of the circle that we all sat in, a golden ring now sat there, he returned to his seat with a sigh and the councilmen started talking amongst themselves. Whispering and conferring. I could see the worried glances Gandalf and Elrond shared.

"The Doom of Man," I heard someone whisper.

There were many titles that the Ring bore, that one was just plain rude.

"So it is true…"Boromir whispered a little loudly.

Boromir stood, and with each word he spoke he drew closer and closer to the Ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying out… 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'…"

Boromir reached for the Ring when Gandalf stood and I winced immediately feeling the pressure before he even spoke.

 _"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

The sky grew dark as he spoke and Boromir sat down with a thud as if being snapped out of a trance. Everyone looked in pain, once he had finished speaking the sky cleared but everyone looked slightly disturbed even Lord Elrond.

"Never before has any voice uttered the word of the tongue here in Imladris," He said with a slightly glare.

"I do not ask your pardon Lord Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said gruffly.

He wasn't wrong, still the Black Speech was a rough and evil tongue, I knew how to speak the language but I really don't enjoy it.

"It is a gift!"

I looked at Boromir like he sprouted two heads, was he daft?!

"A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He stood and paced. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

I had to force myself to not roll my eyes, what were the Rangers? Chopped liver, we had done more than what the Gondorian's knew of keeping them from being annihilated. He was a pompous and I was beginning to see he was an ass as well.

"You cannot wield it," I called.

"None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragon added.

Boromir turned to look at us and gave us a withering look.

"And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?"

I glared darkly at the man. Legolas suddenly stood.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

There were murmurs around the council.

"Aragorn…?"

Boromir turned to look at my companion.

"This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added fiercely.

"Cats out of the bag," I murmured.

Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn, apparently Aragorn hadn't let that little tid-bit out.

" _Havo dad_ Legolas."

Legolas returned to his seat but wasn't too happy with the red haired man. Boromir turned and sneered at Aragorn.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs to King."

He too returned to his seat. There was a moment of silence.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gloin's son stated.

He rose to his feet with an axe in his hand. With a mighty battle cry he brought his axe down on the ring but it ricocheted sending the dwarf flying back and pieces of the axe around it. Dark whispers could be heard, I noticed Frodo in pain, it had a lasting effect on him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glorin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came.

More silvery tongue of the Black Speech could be heard.

"One of you must do this."

Dead silence, that was the only thing that could be heard, not even animals dared to make a sound.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

He wasn't wrong. Mordor was very much a suicide mission.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said standing.

Gimli, Gloin's son leapt to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rose to his fate as well.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Many of the elves stood as did the dwarves and the arguments began. Sighing I sat back and watched the scene unfold. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Fighting and arguing it got nowhere. I saw Frodo slowly stand and I could hear him shouting. It took him a few tries but finally everyone quieted down, probably in disbelief.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor…though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf stood and walked to him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it's yours to bear." He said placing a hand on his shoulder standing behind him.

I stood next.

"This won't be the first time your family and I have clashed Master Baggins, I'm quite ready for another adventure!" I said bowing slightly.

I stood beside Gandalf.

"By my life or death I can protect you. I will." Aragorn stated.

He knelt in front of Frodo.

"You have my sword."

Legolas came forward.

"And you have my bow,"

"And my Axe."

Gimli and Legolas shared a dark look and I shook my head. This would be a interesting trip. Boromir approached slowly.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!"

Another small, but slightly plumper Hobbit came somewhere from behind the bushes and stood beside Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!

Lord Elrond looked amused.

"No indeed, it is hardly impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Wait! We're coming too."

I recognized these two, Meriadoc and Peregrine. Merry and Pippin, they reminded me so much of Fili and Kili.

"You'd have to send up home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission….quest…thing." Pippin added lamely.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry jibbed.

I ruffled their hair.

"Ten companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great…so where are we going?

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, oh this trip was going to be a blast!

* * *

 _* Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatu_ l - Black Speech Roughly Translates to: "One Ring to Rule them All, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

* _Havo Dad_ \- Sit Down


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Once I had stopped laughing and Gandalf slapped both Pippin and I's head, essentially to stop our foolishness. Lord Elrond released the council and soon everyone dispersed. I squeaked in surprised when a large hand clapped me on the back, turning I saw Gloin beaming up at me.

"It's been too long lassie!" he said,

I crouched down and gave the old dwarf a hug, I could see Gimli watching up in interest. I smiled at him.

"This your boy?" I asked smiling.

Gloin nodded and beckoned Gimli closer, he did so slowly.

"Lassie this is my son Gimli, you'll recall I mentioned him."

I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Master Gimli, your father speaks of you with high praise."

I could see a slight blush on his cheeks as he mumbled in embarrassment. Before Gloin could respond I could hear heavy footsteps towards us. Turning around I could see Boromir fast approaching me and Gloin. Gloin planted his double handed-axe on the ground in front of him and looked at Boromir disapprovingly.

"Didn't learn your lesson last time lad?"

Boromir glared at the dwarf.

"This does not concern you, dwarf."

"Be kind, we're all on the same team." I argued.

He turned his withering stare on me, I didn't bat an eyelash.

"I do not know who you are or where you get off standing up to me, but you will not embarrass me further, do you understand?"

I heard Gloin chuckle. We weren't exactly alone in the clearing and Boromir had drawn the attention of the passerby.

"And I do not know where you get off by thinking I'll listen to you, you don't control me and I don't submit to you." I said shortly shrugging folding my hands in front me so I didn't do anything drastically stupid.

"Just let it go lad and move along, you're fighting a losing battle." Gloin suggested.

"If I require your opinion dwarf I will ask for it," Boromir bit out.

My mouth dropped open, it was one thing for him to be rude to me, but that was uncalled for.

"Wow, what happened to respect to your elders?" I asked sharply.

Boromir looked down at me, a look I had recognized all too well by rich born noblemen. A look I hated, I could feel the storm inside myself. If either of us didn't tread carefully this could end horribly.

"You are not my elder…you aren't even on my level."

I glared at him, my hands were trembling slightly, and his insults as petty as they were…were mean. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look up to see who it was, the scent was all I needed.

"He's not worth it," Aragorn said softly.

I growled slightly.

"You don't know who this is, do you lad?" Gloin asked.

"Should I? She's just a little girl." Boromir jibbed.

"A little girl who is old enough to be your grandmother Boromir, Son of Denathor, have some respect." Gandalf responded.

Boromir spun and looked at me. He looked at Aragorn and back.

"Allow me to introduce Braelyn of the Dunedain, Survivor of the Battle of the Five Armies, Ward of House Elrond, and Shifter of Middle Earth." Gandalf introduced.

I mock bowed at the Gondorian whose mouth now dropped to the floor.

"You cannot be…"

"She was lad, I was there, so was she." Gloin responded.

I smiled broadly, waved and walked off leaving Boromir to do the math in his head how old I was.

* * *

Luthias scooped me up a few rooms away and hugged me.

"You look amazing." He stated.

I smiled shyly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I commented.

He was wearing a green tunic with brown breeches. It was probably the most casual thing I had ever seen him in. Though it was casual he still had a regal air about him.

"How's your father?" I asked.

"Same as always, he broads more, seems to be in a constantly foul mood." Luthias stated.

I shook my head.

"Lillie looks incredibly happy, I'm happy for the two of you." I said earnestly.

He smiled, it was genuine and sweet.

"Thank you, I was surprised when father accepted the courting, but he said he needed to expand his horizons. I rarely try to understand what father says anymore."

I smiled and handed him a letter from my pouch, it was addressed to the Elven King.

"Get this to him will you, maybe it'll make him less sour."

He smiled and took it.

"I will be sure to throw it at him from a mile away, no doubt he will be both happy and upset with you."

I chuckled.

"More than likely."

We spoke a little longer and he escorted me to my room where I slid off the cloak onto my bed and got my things gathered near the door. We would be setting out this afternoon.

A knock at my door and I opened it to reveal the younger of the two Princes of Mirkwood. We both stared at one another before I side-stepped to allow him inside. I closed the door, the silence was deafening and awkward. I turned to him and he was looking me over slowly.

"You look lovely," he said softly.

I smiled a little shyly and tipped my head, I went around him keeping my eyes to the floor and I sat on my bed. I was trying to keep him at a distance. But my heart wanted me closer.

"How have you been?" I asked quietly.

"Been better, much has happened since you left," He stated.

I looked up at him a little confused. He looked at me curiously.

"You haven't heard?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked a little sheepish.

"I haven't exactly been easy to reach. I've been…out of touch with reality for quite some time. This is the first time I've been on two legs in nearly a decade."

He was unreadable for a few moments before he sank beside me on the bed. He looked deep in thought.

"All that I ask when I tell you this, is that you do not stop me. If I am stopped I am not sure I can continue."

I nodded.

* * *

 _FlashBack –_

It was several years ago, nearly two-years after the announcement of Legolas and Tauriel's engagement, formally. Legolas had been working several long work weeks to ensure that Mirkwood was safe for travel as over the next few years prior to the actual wedding, Mirkwood would be getting many visitors. Tauriel had more or less lessened her role as the Guard Captain and took more of a supervisory role back in Mirkwood. She directed many of the troupes to do sweeps and ensure things were running smoothly. She was also conferring with several of newly-appointed hand-maidens about wedding plans. Initially Lillie was requested as her hand-maiden but she outright refused to, she had even refused to do any design work for Tauriel or anything in regards to the wedding.

Legolas was returning from a two week long mission, it was to ensure there were no more Orcs or any of their evil counterparts were still in the woods near Gundabad. In the years since the two newly engaged elves were sharing a room, to get used to one another's presence prior to the actual wedding and lives together. Legolas was returning upon to his room to hearing noises from the room. Legolas brushed it off to Tauriel and her hand-maidens, they were more than likely going over wedding details again.

But upon opening the door, that was not what he saw. Various articles of clothes were strewn about the room, boots, tunics, breeches, underclothes…and Tauriel and another male elf involved in vigorous…activity. Neither one seemed to have heard his entrance, being grossly involved. Legolas's back tightened rigid with anger. Any fatigue he had, was now gone. He recognized the male, being one of Tauriel's closest advisors, and had been for a long time. He was an battle comrade of Legolas before he was moved to Tauriel's troupe several decades prior. He had once thought the two looking a little too friendly but he chalked up to seeing things as he was very much entranced by her. She even tried to convince him that he was seeing things, but it turns out it was the opposite. She was trying to make him look past the infidelity and have him look elsewhere.

Rather than say anything he spun on his heel, being sure to slam the door on his way out, but he made sure to hasten his pace to his father's room. Luckily enough his father was in his chambers. A quickly glare from the elven prince made the advisors and hand-maidens scurry from the room.

It wasn't maybe five minutes when Tauriel came into the room, flush faced and messily dressed. Her hair was definitely messily brushed but the wrinkle in her clothing and the flushed face were tell-tale signs she was up to something.

"It was not what it looked like," Tauriel said softly.

Lord Thranduil lifted a brow.

"From what my son described to me, it seems it is exactly what it looked like," He said in a quietly voice.

Even from Tauriel's standpoint she could feel the anger rolling off the elven prince. She went through several different emotions on her face before settling on her usual blank face, she was upset but she pulled off her cold façade well.

"I would not have had to look elsewhere, if he hadn't refused to touch me." She said coldly.

"He would not touch you as is described in our traditions. You would know this had you decided to read the books that were left for you," Thranduil said coldly.

Tauriel actually looked embarrassed. She was about to open her mouth when the door opened and Luthias entered closing the door behind him.

"This is a private family matter," Tauriel hissed at him.

"Then it's a very good thing I am family," Luthias said smoothly.

There was no response from Tauriel. Luthias assessed the situation, anger was rolling off in waves from his father and Legolas looked devastated and positively livid.

"I see you are already informed of the situation then, but I have something of my own that needs to be brought to your attention as well father, it's related." Luthias stated.

Tauriel scoffed. King Thranduil looked at his eldest son expectedly and Luthias turned to the red haired elf. She scowled menacingly at the elder Prince. But he had nothing but his usual soft smile on his face.

"I've never liked you, as you well know. Even more so when you decided to have a vendetta against Lady Braelyn for the simple fact that she was around my little brother," Luthias stated.

Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"Nothing but speculation,"

Luthias said nothing but held up a leather bound tome, Legolas's eyes lit with familiarity and Tauriel's face paled but her expression did not change.

"That's Braelyn's," Legolas said taking it from his brother.

Thranduil now stood beside his youngest son and looked down at the Grimore.

"Mithrandir had said it was missing when she disappeared."

Tauriel had a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"Shall I tell them where I found it? Or would you like to?"

There was a pause.

"She lent it to me, I was curious about her shifting abilities when she showed me this, she offered to lend it to me while I studied it." Tauriel said smoothly.

"That is a lie," Legolas said instantly.

Thranduil looked at the youngest prince.

"She would not leave the Grimore out of her sight, she showed it to me once but she would not just lend it out." Legolas stated.

"Correct, the tome is a detailed listing of all of Braelyn's shifts, abilities, and personal notes on each shift, it is a prized and protected possession of any young mage." Luthias added.

"Why did you have it?" Legolas asked the red-haired elven lady.

Tauriel didn't respond.

"I found it in her possession, in her room in fact in the furthest part of her armoire." Luthias continued.

"What were you doing in my room? That's a violation of privacy." She argued.

"Because I had asked him to keep an eye on you," Thranduil stated.

He had returned to his seat and all but Luthias turned to look at the Elven King questioningly.

"Something that Braelyn had mentioned before she left, made me curious and she would not say such things without reason. So I had Luthias keep an eye on you and to report anything to me that seemed amiss," Thranduil explained.

Tauriel said nothing.

"Shall I tell them what else I found? Either way you are in deep water."

Tauriel said nothing but you could see the rising panic. In her eyes.

"I also found receipts of purchase of some _very_ expensive items. Stones in fact. And several correspondences from people requesting a kidnapping and torture of a young girl. 'To do with as they please' I believe were the words used. I tracked done the correspondents and they were all too willing to flip on those that hired them. They're in the dungeons as we speak. And receipts and information were given to you earlier today."

Legolas finally fit the pieces together…it was _Tauriel_ who ordered the attack on Braelyn that day. It was _Tauriel_ who bought the stones that nearly destroyed her. Tauriel had corrdinated everything. And _this_ was the woman he was about to marry, the one he had slept next to…he was both devastated by the information and ragingly angry.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Thranduil asked the red-haired elven woman.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"I was an emotional mess for a long time after that," Legolas admitted.

I was in shock, part of me wanted to track Tauriel down and shake her and ask what the heck she was thinking. She had won, I was no longer a threat to her or her claim to the throne. The other less rational part wanted to hurt her for what she did to him. Legolas did not seem to have the same cherry air about him that he had before.

"What happened?"

Legolas didn't respond for several minutes, we sat in a comfortable silence but I could tell he knew I was wanting to know the ending to this story.

"She tried to make up some excuse as to why she did what she did. That you were a threat and were tainting our minds and we weren't realizing it. After a while of her excuses father silenced her. He was a lot more lenient than perhaps he should have been. But to save the face of the kingdom and to not tarnish anything she and the male were released. Tauriel lost her title of Guard Captain and she was moved to a small house on the edge of the kingdom, the officer she was messing with also was stripped of his rank and title. He left her right afterwards, the people who had hurt you…well they weren't so lucky. I'm not sure what happened. But father was quite dark afterwards. He didn't say much and preferred to be alone. It was almost two days before he was half way back to normal." Legolas responded.

No doubt Thranduil executed them, and from what I knew of Thranduil it likely wasn't quick and painless. I hoped the letter I sent him would put him in a better mood. Although more than likely he'd be angry with me for not keeping in touch. I could feel Legolas's gaze on me.

"Your father will be upset with me when he reads the letter I provided Luthias. No doubt because I hadn't kept in touch," I mused.

Legolas cracked a smile at that.

"True, father has been in a particularly foul mood. Even though you did tell him you were leaving," Legolas stated.

"I told him why I was leaving, and he knew. So I don't know why he is moody."

Legolas shook his head.

"I try not to understand my father's moods, he's difficult to read." Legolas responded.

I smiled.

"Luthias said something similar,"

There was a comfortable silence, I lay back on my bed, looking at the light dance across the ceiling in leaf patterns.

"What of you? What have you been up too?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"Traveling mostly, I stayed in Rivendell for a time caught up with Arwen and Lord Elrond. Then when I got restless I traveled with Aragorn, he introduced me to the Dunedain, and I took the tests and became a member. Apparently I'm the first Dunedain inducted in a long time, and the first female in nearly forever." I said softly.

He was quiet.

"Explains why you haven't aged like you are supposed to."

I cracked a smile.

"Yes, Boromir's face was priceless, I'll remain looking like this for a while I won't change much at all." I responded.

"You said you haven't been human long,"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"It was easier to be in four legs. Less things I had to worry about, instincts took over. It was easier to forget, easier to pretend it was all just a dream. I didn't dwell on it. I've only been human a little less than twenty-four hours. It's strange." I mumbled.

I sat up and looked at him, he looked sad but he had the same gentle smile on his face that I remembered.

"Close your eyes." He stated after a few moments.

I looked at him curiously. He smiled and raised his eyebrow. I huffed but I was smiling when I closed my eyes. I heard him rustling around for something, before something slightly cold touched my neck.

"You can open them."

Upon opening them I looked at my neck and saw the familiar moonlit jewels around my neck again. His mother's jewels.

"You do not have to answer me now, but I would prefer you to wear them, they're safer with you."

My brain didn't want to work right. He didn't _just_ want me to wear and protect them. I couldn't get my voice to work right but I looked at him with the question in my eyes. He seemed to understand and he nodded. My throat closed and I felt tears in my eyes. He looked concerned wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Do you not want me?" he whispered.

I had a total girly moment as I buried my face in his shoulder, my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close.

"I thought you didn't want me," I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Since that day, I have done a lot of soul searching. We fought from time to time. But over time…I did not realize it…but I was already falling…"

He was right, we had a connection…I was glad I wasn't the only one who felt it.

* * *

We spent the rest of our spare time just talking reminiscing and catching up on everything. He had been as busy as ever doubling as Guard Captain while Tauriel's replacement was chosen. I believe that Luthias was chose but there was no confirmation from him. Before long it was time to go to the clearing where the Fellowship would meet and set out to Mordor together. I hid the jewels beneath my shirt/armor. There would be time for congratulations and well wishes another time and place. My pack was on my back beneath my cloak and weapons polished and sharpened in their proper place. Legolas and I headed through the halls towards the edge of Rivendell.

"Legolas?"

I felt him stiffen up beside me and the scent caused my inner animals to growl menacingly. When I turned I saw none-other than the lady we had been speaking of not several hours earlier. Her hair was long and elegantly pinned into an intricate up-do. She wore a gorgeous golden dress expensive and slightly gaudy. She wore red heels beneath it. Judging from the gaudy and expensive clothing she was now a noble-woman of the court. She certainly had done well with herself. He turned toward her with a blank face.

"I did not know you were in town," Tauriel said, her voice slightly breathless.

"I was called for a meeting," He said shortly.

"Will you not be staying longer?" she asked with a pout.

She tried to reach out to him, but he stepped back, she frowned slightly.

"No, I leave shortly."

"Is there someplace we can catch up?" She asked quietly.

The tone to her voice indicated she would rather do other things that speak. Legolas shook his head, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You are a married woman, and I am engaged to another," He said.

Tauriel turned her pout on more.

"I am unhappy, he doesn't understand me like you did, he believes a woman should in the home, I haven't set foot outside in ages," She complained.

"You did not have to marry him, you bore him no obligation." He said shortly.

She stiffened and finally turned her gaze on me, but I saw no recognition in her eyes. She didn't know who I was.

"Is this the one you are to marry?" She asked coldly.

Legolas gently wove his hand in my own and pulled me to his side.

"She is,"

She sniffed looking me over with disinterest.

"What does your father say?"

"He approves," Legolas responded.

She sneered at me at that response.

"He liked me too, but look where I am."

"From what I heard King Thranduil was light with you Tauriel, especially after what you have done to me," I said sharply without much emotion.

Her face went through several different emotions, from shock, to anger, and then finally recognition.

"You are…."

"Braelyn, you may remember me," I offered.

Her face grew nearly as red as her hair.

"You should have died ages ago, you humans have such short life spans."

"I'm not entirely human, or have you forgotten?" I retorted.

She didn't respond.

"We should be going, the others will be expecting us." Legolas stated pressing a hand to my back beneath my pack.

I nodded. I tipped my head in farewell as we moved past her and to the clearing. Apparently neither of us wanted to trade petty words.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short, it was mostly a filler/explanation chapter about what happened in Mirkwood. Please let me know what you guys think of this story. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

We weren't the last in the clearing, Aragorn was already there with his pack and weapons. He glanced at the two of us and I could have sworn I saw a broad grin across his face. Already I could feel the blush rush from my neck to my cheeks. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm, this prompted me to catch me and pull me in to a hug. His whispered a congratulations before releasing me. I mumbled a thank you before he released me. Next it was the dwarves, a quick hug to Gimli's father and the other dwarves set out back home. Soon we were joined by the men and a dirty look from Boromir later the Hobbits arrived as well. I was happy to say my greetings to Bilbo. Since he no longer had the Ring, he had finally started to show his age, he was one-hundred and elventy years old. His hair was now snow white and his face aged with wrinkles. He'd likely stay with the elves for a time before being escorted back to the Shire.

The Hobbits were dressed in tunics and cloaks of blues and greens. I saw small short swords in scabbards at their waist. The looked slightly lost with then, I felt bad, and they likely had no weapons training at all. Something we would have to rectify on the road. Lord Elrond turned to address the Fellowship.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom, and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

I noticed an exchanged between Arwen and Aragorn, I knew he held an issue with her giving up her immortality for him. If he had his way, she'd be on the ship with Lord Elrond set for the Grey Havens. She wanted to be with him. Perhaps the Gods would bless her with a lifetime with him.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of the elves, and men, and all free folk go with you," Lord Elrond stated.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer,"

I snorted, no pressure or anything, I doubted very much Frodo knew the way to Mount Doom. As we passed through the arches I could hear him mumble to Gandalf. As we headed out I heard Gandalf and Aragorn speak about the path in which we would take.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still open to us. From there, the road turns east…to Mordor."

We had made pretty good time and decided to take a lunch stop in an enclave of rocks. Boromir and Aragorn had Merry and Pippin swordsmanship while Sam and Frodo got things to eat cooking. Gandalf did a spell to be sure that the smoke wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Aragorn smoked his pipe monitoring the lessons. I sat upon a rock that was warm in the sun, it was warm against my leggings warming me up. It wasn't quite fall yet but the mornings were brisk until the sun warmed earth. From the smell alone I could tell Sam was cooking sausages with his frying pan, the hiss and crackle from the fat confirmed that. If there was one props I could give the Hobbits they knew how to eat. They ate heartily and I envied them. The elves could eat but not the meats in the portions I required to keep my animals happy. I'd likely ask to leave the fellowship soon to hunt.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say we're taking the long way around." Gimli stated.

He turned to speak to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, we could take the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome,"

I could see the flash of fear in the old man's eyes. Balin was harmless, wise as ever, but not harmful. There were few things I knew of that would make the fear in Gandalf's eyes appear, but nothing I had heard of in Moria.

"No Gimli, I would not take Moria, unless I had no other choice,"

Gimli snorted and went to go sulk. A strange scent on the winds made my attention wander. A dark whisp in the distance. Specks and a foul stench in the wind. Growling slightly I stood, I wasn't the only one who'd notice them, Legolas stood nearby peering in to the distance.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing just a whisp of cloud!" Gimli called out somewhat annoyed.

There apparently was a scuffle I had missed between the two Hobbit cousins and the Men of our Group.

"It's moving fast…and not with the wind." Boromir remarked.

I realized what it was a split second it seemed before Legolas spoke.

"Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn called out.

I leapt from my spot and gathered my things, everyone moved quickly, from the hiss of the water on the fire to people scattering around to various hiding places. I threw my things into the underbrush and as I leapt down from the hill I felt myself being pulled over to the thickest part of the underbrush. I finger to his lips Legolas motioned to be quiet, the brush left little room to move. Legolas and I were nearly chest to chest, my back against the rocky formation we were once resting on. His body was hovering slightly over mine, my eyes darted wildly to the skies above us as I heard the wingbeats get closer and closer. The animal part of me was itching to get out, to attack the evil nestlings. But the rational part of me that tamed the wild part of me argued I wouldn't get very far. Not with the numbers that were coming. I'd get a few down but not before I was swarmed. A warm hand touched my cheek breaking me out of my internal struggle.

As the evil birds cawed overhead having reached their destination, I was very much interested in the elven man before me. He looked at me questioningly and I shook my head slightly. I was fine. The animal part of me understood the rational part of me for once and agreed. It wasn't always so, but on this instance they approved of the rationality. I glared up at the birds as I heard the caws leave the area, once we figured they were well enough away we all slowly emerged from our hiding places, with my pack securely on my back.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf spat.

I noticed the distressed look on Frodo's face, he was freaked out. I didn't blame him, to be thrown into an adventure after never have left the Shire, it was a wild ride.

"The path south is being watched." He paused and looked troubled.

I knew what he was going to say and I really didn't want him to say it.

"We must take the path of Caradhras,"

 _I hated being cold._

* * *

So up the snowy slopes of Caradhras we went. Though it was not yet winter, this cursed place always had snow. I had myself wrapped in my cloak as we trudged through the snow. I mentally cursed Legolas as he was elven he was light enough to walk upon it. I was sorely tempted to shift and just plow through the snow, but I knew it would not be fair. Then again…it may make walking for the others easier.

"Boromir!"

Breaking out of my thoughts I noticed that Frodo had fallen and Boromir had possession of the Ring.

"Give the Ring to Frodo,"

Boromir looks at Frodo and Aragorn and chuckled before ruffling his hair.

"I care not,"

I noticed Aragorn's grip on his sword said otherwise. We continued up the mountain in the freezing snow and sleet. The weather didn't continue to be much better as we trudged up the mountain. Soon Boromir and Aragorn were latched up on by the Hobbits, their faces pink with the cold of the winter snows. Sam and Gimli managed on their own but were still buried deep. As Legolas walked ahead, I could his voice amongst the snow and ice.

"There is a fell voice in the air,"

I growled, I knew this weather wasn't normal. It was too early in the season for Caradhras to be storming like this.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed.

A crack of lighting hit the mountain nearly burying all of us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!"

"NO!"

Gandalf stood atop the snow and began incantations, I felt the power in them, and I felt his will. But even with spells and his words Saruman was too powerful. Another crack of lighting and an avalanche buried us. All I saw was white, and the inside of me panicked. A moment later I was drawn up and out of the snow. Legolas had the top of my pack pulling me from the snow. I touched his arm in thanks as I attempted to slow my beating heart.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan, make for the west towards my city!" Boromir stated.

"The Gap of Rohan puts us too close to Isengard!" Arargorn argued.

I agreed, the Gap put us within Saruman's reach, and it's likely something that he'd be expecting.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli stated.

I saw the same fear pass in Gandalf's eyes, what had the dwarves awoken in those mines that had Gandalf so terrified?

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said finally.

Frodo looked to Sam, and he was confused.

"We cannot stay here! It'll be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir called.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo waited a moment.

"We will go through the Mines," he said finally.

I saw resolve in Gandalf's eyes

"So be it,"

I tugged my pack off my back and handed it to Legolas before creating some space before shifting into a large dire polar bear. My heavy frame instantly warmed me against the cold, inside I was cursing myself for not changing sooner. Though my frame was heavy, my large heavy paws acted like snow shoes as I easily lifted onto the top of the snow.

"Hobbits, onto her back she will carry you to the slopes." Gandalf called.

The Hobbits hesitated before Aragorn didn't give them a choice before lifting them from the snow and onto my back. Thanks to my training the Hobbits didn't encumber me at all, they barely weighed anything.

"Do not pull out her fur, she will not thank you for it," Aragorn warned.

It took a few feet, but Hobbits quickly learned to lean their weight appropriately as I walked, I quickly made my way around the Fellowship and down back to the slopes. Even at the slopes you could easily feel the weather die down, once we reached the bottom we could see the massive storm that Saruman had sent to us, purely focusing on that one point. I growled at the thought. As we reached the bottom he Hobbits slid off me, and as the final Hobbit slid from my back I shifted into my clothed human form and rolled my shoulders to get the tension out.

"You really are a shifter," Frodo said in awe.

I pulled the hood from my head.

"You doubted me Master Baggins?"

Frodo looked partially ashamed.

"It is one thing to hear about it and another to see it," Frodo said.

I ruffled his hair.

"Don't fret Master Baggins, I've dealt with many nay-sayers throughout my time, you are not the first."

Legolas ventured down handing my pack to me, before long the remaining of the Fellowship trailed down the mountain. We followed the base of Caradhras and arrived along a large ravine surrounding a massive lake. The lake was pitch black and made my sense lit with awareness. Something was in there.

"The Walls of Moria…" Gimli said in awe.

The walls were massive, several leagues high, but they looked nothing like the walls of a grand Dwarven society. But then, Dwarves used magic to hide their walls. Gimli tapped the walls.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when closed," he mentioned.

"Yes Master Gimli their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf called to the dwarf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas murmured.

I jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a stern look before wandering ahead to Aragorn. With a wave of his hand, the clouds hiding the moon disappeared and Gandalf was able to see the elvish scripture upon the walls.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple, if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open,"

Gandalf turned towards the door, with his hands open wide.

" _Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!_ " (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

Pippin grins widely, but the gates moved not even a hair. Gandalf cleared his throat and tried again.

" _Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._ " (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue)

Gandalf went up to the door in an attempt to push it open, Pippin and Legolas were speaking with one another.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." I heard him mutter.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf turned towards Pippin exhausted with the foolish questions.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! If that does not shatter them and then I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try and find the opening words."

Everyone parked it somewhere as Gandalf continued to work on the password for the door. I helped Aragorn and Sam unload our pony, his name was Bill.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even as one as brave as Bill," Aragorn stated.

Aragorn directed Bill back towards the way we came.

"Bye-bye Bill," Sam called out.

"Don't worry Sam," Aragorn assured him.

"He knows the way home," I added.

Merry was throwing stones into the lake, soon Pippin joined him. Aragorn stops him immediately.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn hissed at the Hobbit.

I then began noticing ripples on the water's surface, which had nothing to do with the stones the Hobbits had thrown.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said standing up looking at the door.

The ripples turned to waves, now Pippin looked slightly concerned.

"What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf replied.

With a loud crack, the door split open into the darkness of the cave, Gandalf procured a crystal from one of his pouches and placed it atop his staff. Gandalf leads the way into the mines. The air was stale, dank, and cold.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red meat off the bone!" Gimli boasted.

Gandalf blew onto to stone causing it to light.

"This my friend is the home of cousin Balin, and they call it a Mine!" He continued.

The light revealed the chilling reality, there were many dead corpses and skeletons. I felt a cold chill go up my spine.

"A Mine!"

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir commented.

I looked about, the skeletons were most definitely Dwarven, and many had arrows sticking out of them. They had been there a while, there was no decay or remnants of skin on them. Gimli ran to a corpse.

"NOOOOOOOOO," he bellowed.

Legolas pulled an arrow from a nearby corpse, examining it.

"Goblins!" he hissed throwing it down.

Aragorn and Boromir both drew their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should have never have come here!" Boromir stated angrily.

The Hobbits huddled around me backing slowly out of the mines.

"Now get out of here, get out!"

Frodo suddenly falls behind me a tentacle had wrapped around his leg and was dragging him to the water, I dropped my pack and grabbed him, attempting to drag him back towards the mine.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin cried.

"Strider!" Sam called out.

Sam attempts to chop the tentacle off with his short sword while Merry and Pippin attempted to help me bring him back towards the shore. Sam was successful and cut the tentacle off, for a moment it seemed we were successful, then ten more tentacles took its place. It knocked the Hobbits away easily, and another wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle and me around my waist, and dragged us into the lake!

 _This was going to be fun._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

As I saw my friends try to hack and slash the tentacles in the way more appeared. I felt an arrow wiz by my head, but the creature didn't relate. As I struggled to get the creature off me I noticed the creature had finally revealed itself, and Frodo and I were dangling over a giant gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth. It would be a cold day in hell if this creature thought it was going to make a meal out of us. As the creatures' tentacle wrapped tighter and tighter around my waist I willed myself to partially transform my back into that of a porcupine's quilled back, the only difference was that my quills were _much_ sharper than a normal porcupines. With an angry howl the creature released me and I tumbled into the water with a splash. I avoided any more tentacles as I kicked the surface, the water was cold, and I swam to the surface.

"Legolas!"

Several different arrows fired around me as I rant towards the mines with everyone else. Boromir had Frodo in his arms, and as we all stumbled into the mines the creature heaved itself out of the water and the entrance to the Mines came crashing around us! After a few moments there was silence.

"We have but one choice…" Gandalf said morosely.

Three thunks later of his staff upon the cobblestone and the staff lit the surrounding area in light. We all looked a little worse for wear. Aragorn, Frodo, Boromir, and I were soaked to the bone from the lake.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

He began to lead the way up the steps.

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I shivered against the cold cloth against my body, muttering a spell the clothes slowly began drying and retaining their heat a little better. They wouldn't fully dry but they would cause me to get sick either. We traveled far, across many ravines, bridges that were so narrow I wondered why the dwarves made them so narrow, they weren't skinny people by nature and the wheelbarrows that they used to mine with were not small either. I noticed the silvery veins in the walls, and I glanced at Gandalf.

"The wealth in Moria is not in gold, or jewels…but Mithril,"

He shone his staff down in the cavern below, and every looked in awe as the light bounced off the silvery veins.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf stated.

I winced slightly at the name, Thorin. Although we weren't close, he was kind to me. He was about as interested in me as I was in the Dwarven culture. Of course with Thorin's name, brought up the memories of Fili and Kili. Durin's son's line was finished. I remember the letter that I had received back from Thorin's sister, it lay in my pack, and I took it out and read it every so often we had kept in touch since then.

"Ahhh that was a kingly gift!" Gimli commented.

Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of The Shire,"

I blinked, it didn't surprise me. Part of me knew though, the dwarves valued Mithril as much as any jewel or gold that they found. It was the most precious thing they mined. We continued our journey in the wretched mines. I caused me slight panic as we knew not how many days it had been since we arrived, nor how much time had passed. There was no light, no life. We traveled up large stairs that were watery and muddy. We soon arrived at a junction of which there were three doors. Gandalf looked at all three of them.

"I have no memory of this place," He murmured.

We all decided to take a break. Gandalf lit his pipe and began to smoke.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No," Merry said.

"I think we are," Pippin argued.

"Shh! Gandalf is thinking!" Sam hissed at the two.

"Merry!" Pippin called.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry,"

At this everyone had a laugh. There was one thing I knew about Hobbits were that their appetites were endless. They had several times a day that they ate, how they managed to eat all of it and not gain weight was surprising. Aragorn came over and crouched were I sat on the ground, trying to reign in my panic.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head slightly.

"There's no fresh air here, no light, no life…" I whispered.

He nodded.

"We will be out soon, do not fear,"

I nodded, he left and took out his own pipe and sat on an upturned rock. Legolas took his place and sat beside me. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, the motion soothed me and smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm not happy about this place either,"

I shook my head.

"You think with spending some times in Erebor with the dwarves would have me used to this. This…this is different," I murmured.

"It's darker here," He murmured.

I nodded.

"There is a heaviness here, a dark pressure, something is here, I can feel it," I mumbled.

He frowned at that. I heard Gandalf exclaim.

"Oh! It's that way!"

Merry's face broke into a broad smile. Gandalf led the way to an entrance.

"No, but the air doesn't smell quite so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I smiled and stood with Legolas's aid. It was true, if the air wasn't quite so bad smelling there had to be fresh air filtering from somewhere. Why I didn't think to shift into something with a good nose…likely because my slowly rising panic. My animals were in a tizzy. They didn't like the bad feeling I had in my gut any more than I did. We followed Gandalf out and we come out of the narrow passageway and into a great cavern with columns arising from floor to ceiling, master craftsmanship regardless.

"Let me risk a little more light,"

With his words, the staff's light brightened and revealed the columns stretched as far as the eyes could see.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

I felt my lips part in awe.

"There's an eye-opener no mistake," I heard Sam murmur.

We ventured out more into the city. The craftsmanship was remarkable in the columns, they must have taken a long time to carve, and yet, there were so many I didn't think it took very long. Gimli suddenly cries out and ventures off from the group.

"Gimli!"

I followed Gimli to a small room, where in the middle of the room, highlighted by sunlight was a tomb. Gimli was crying as we entered the room, it was richly decorated and I quickly was able to translate the runes on the tomb.

"It reads, 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then,"

Gandalf removes his hat.

"It is as I feared,"

Gimli cried his helm resting against the tomb. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I remember Balin, he was a good dwarf, enjoyed his books and tomes almost as much as Gandalf did, he was also Thorin's advisor during their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf moved suddenly noticing a skeleton with its hand wrapped around a tome, he handed Pippin his hat and staff before gently taking the tome, blowing the dust from it. Pages fell to the floor. Legolas lean in to Aragorn and I.

"We must move on, we cannot linger,"

Gandalf was began reading from the book.

" _They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums,_ "

Pippin was getting frightened, and I could feel the hairs stand on the back of my neck and my skin broke out into gooseflesh.

" _Drums in the deep. We cannot get out,_ "

Everyone looks around the room nervously, I agreed with Legolas we needed to move.

" _A shadow moves in the dark, we cannot get out. They are coming._ "

I swallowed hard, I didn't like the sound of that. A loud crash later and Pippin stood there wincing each time the skeleton and bucket, knocked against the walls of the well. Everyone held their breath, but nothing is heard. Everyone sighed. Gandalf closed the book.

"Fool of a Took!"

He sets the book down and takes his staff and hat.

"Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

I glared at the wizard as Pippin looked at the floor. As Gandalf turns away, a drum is heard echoing. We all turned and looked at the well as the drums got louder and faster. Sam looks at Frodo's sword, which was now glowing blue eerily.

"Orcs!" Legolas calls as the screeching is heard.

Boromir runs to the doors we entered from and two arrows fly past and nearly impaled him sticking in the door.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled at the Hobbits.

Gandalf ushers them back towards the rear of the room. Boromir quickly shuts the door and bars it shut, Aragorn comes to help him.

"They have a cave troll,"

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" I mumbled as I helped Legolas throw them axes to bar the door. Gandalf and the Hobbits draw their swords. The doors shook against our poor attempt at barring the doors, Gimli jumps onto the tomb.

"Agh! Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Aragorn and Legolas have their bows drawn and pointed at the door, Boromir stands at the ready with his sword. I strapped my pack to me so it was tight against my body and pulled out my two swords, bearing down to get ready for the impending attack. As there was a slash and opening in the door, Legolas releases an arrow piercing the eye of an orc that was glancing in there, another screech Aragorn fires an arrow as well another screech his heard. A slight moment of silence later and the door was beaten in and orcs came flooding into the room. As I heard Gandalf do his war cry as did the Hobbits we all went into attack. We all began slashing at the goblins. Suddenly thumping were heard and we all paused as a flimsy goblin came in with a giant grey troll stumbles in the room. A quick jerk of its chain and the goblin that held its chain was sent flying and died instantly as it splattered against the wall. The troll itself was ugly, large nearly as tall as the room minus a few feet, its skin grey due to no sunlight. It had a rather dumb look upon its face but when it roared it showed enormous broken teeth perfect for gnashing. A shackle wrapped around its neck where the chain now hung limply. A small limp loin cloth covered its…bits from view. Legolas fires and arrow into its chest and it roars, breaking the arrow from its chest. Sam came into its view and it raised its club to strike! Same dived through its legs, confusing it. It turns and attempts to follow Sam. Aragorn and Boromir grab the chain.

"Pull!"

With a heave of strength Boromir and Aragorn managed to spin the troll around until it was facing the two Men. As the troll turned to see who had its chain its eyes narrowed on Boromir and with a mighty tug the troll flung Boromir into a wall. An orc took advantage of the dazed man, a flick of my wrist and the orc fell dead to the ground with a knife in its neck. Boromir shook his head and looked at me. I nod and continued to fight the surrounding Orc. With an angry roar the troll raises the club and smashes it down on the tomb causing Gimli to go flying. Legolas stood in front of the orc with two arrows loaded and fires, it caused the troll to stumble backwards. Gandalf meanwhile helps the hobbits take out some of the orc still fighting on the ground. Legolas meanwhile travels to the platform, fighting off orc as he went, but the troll notices him. The troll now has learned to use the chain as a maul and started to swing it at him, Legolas easily avoids it. Unlucky for the troll it managed to wrap the chain itself around a pillar. Pinning the chain to the pillar he nimbly walks along the chain and onto the trolls back. He fires an arrow into its head! The troll screams in protest trying to reach for Legolas whom had already leapt from the troll. As the troll tries to pull away the chain snaps leaving only the collar.

Glancing around the room I notice everyone was doing halfway decent, Sam had brought out his cast iron skillet and began bashing the Orc with that. Although nothing that they would teach in actual training, it was nonetheless effective. Meanwhile it seemed the troll had found Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. They all watched it in horror as they try to avoid the Troll from smashing their brains in. They tried to confuse it by splitting apart, but the troll quickly pinned Frodo to a corner and was dragging Frodo by his ankle.

"Aragorn!" Frodo called.

As the troll dropped Frodo to the floor and began to raise its club, Aragorn jumped between the two and drives a large stake into its chest. The Troll screams in protest, the two young Hobbits began throwing rocks at the troll. The troll took a swipe, knocking Aragorn across the room knocking him out. I killed the orc that I was currently fighting and went over to him, trying to get him awake.

"Aragorn," I called.

He didn't move though. Before I knew it the troll had the brunette Hobbit against the wall with the stake into Frodo's chest. I think we all had a moment of stunned silence as we tried to process what we were witnessing. Pippin and Merry seemed to process it a little quicker and readied their swords before jumping onto the back of the troll stabbing it repeatedly on the neck and head, I dropped my pack and shifted into a large dire bear and latched my mouth around its neck and tore and ripped as much as I was allowed. My claws ripped and tore at the skin I was able to reach. The Troll reaches up to grab at someone finally getting a hold of Merry. He tosses Merry to the ground as Gimli faces the troll, he attacks it with his axe, the troll swipes the dwarf to the ground, and Gandalf steps in attacking the grey troll. Legolas then stands in front of the troll, draws an arrow far back and fires it directly into its mouth, piercing through the skull. It groans, stumbles, and falls to the ground. Pippin whom was still hanging on flings the floor. Gandalf hurries over to Frodo as Aragorn was the first to reach him.

As Aragorn turns Frodo over and he gasps and groans in pain. I noticed the disbelief on everyone's face. I shifted back to human form, I was dirty and had a few scratches from the fight but I was otherwise uninjured.

"He's alive."

Frodo then sits up and looks around.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt. " Frodo states.

Aragorn looked at the Hobbit in disbelief.

"You should be dead, that spear would have skewered a wild boar,"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo parts his white cotton shirt to reveal the shiny material of the Mithril vest that once belonged to Bilbo. I could have kissed the old Hobbit for remembering to give it to him.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed.

I heard more screeching and shadows approaching our tiny room. While we could still fight, I very much doubted we could defend another attack like that one. I glanced at Gandalf.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

We then began running out of the tomb through a small crack in the wall, the goblins swarmed behind us. Finally we were pinned down in the main room, they were pouring out of the roof, the floor and cracks in the walls and ceilings. I had a gross eerie familiar feeling of spiders after they've hatched. I shivered at the thought. We all held our weapons out, the familiar light of Gandalf's staff repelled them a little as they didn't not like light. From the depths of Moria heard a mighty roar, and from an archway I could see it glow red. The goblins looked almost skittish and worried. The roar is heard again, and the goblins screech in fear and scatter. Gimli grins and the roar sends a shiver down my spine as though someone poured ice cold water over me.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked.

I swallowed hard and I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. Gandalf closed his eyes and as he opens them again the red glow covers the entrance path of the path ahead of us.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you, RUN!"

I didn't need to be told twice, they were demons of the ancient world, and they were large demons. The fact that one was here, what made the dwarves delve too deeply to awaken one? We soon left the giant cavern of columns and we came to another area where there was a grand chasm. I swallowed hard looking below. Gandalf stumbles in last, I helped my old tutor.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said concerned.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!"

I looked to where Gandalf was referring to, it was a narrow bridge that crossed the chasm. I could hear the roar closer than before and the fiery glow draws closer and closer. Gandalf shoves Aragorn towards the group.

"Do as I say!"

Aragorn looks at his old friend confused. Gandalf walked ahead of him.

"Swords are of no more use here."

We run down the stairs, I noticed the dwarves had their love for the winding road of the stairs. Towards the middle of the staircase, there was a gap too far to step over. Legolas naturally just jumps the gap and looks at the others. Gandalf looks slightly puzzled. He had so much on his mind. The roar was behind us and the very sound starts to have the roof crumble.

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckons.

Gandalf leaps over the gap to join Legolas, arrows began raining down, and they narrowly missed Boromir and the Hobbits. Legolas turns and fires, killing a goblin in the head. I took out my bow and arrows and began picking them off one by one as the rest of our group began to leap the grand chasm. Finally it was just Aragorn, Frodo and I on one side. Aragorn suddenly grabs my pack and throws me further up the stairs. The staircase, if you could call it now, was wobbling horribly, the gap was far too large for us to cross jumping or no. I could likely fly over, but not without leaving my pack.

A large roar from behind us, and I noticed the doorway was now red like hot flame. A chunk of the roof falls and leaves us without a way back. I heard Aragorn yell at us to hang on. The staircase starts to wobble forward towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Lean forward,"

We jump just before the staircase collapses and falls from beneath our feet. Boromir grabbed Frodo and Legolas managed to grab Aragorn and I. We then continued our way down out of the chasm area into another room, it was already engulfed with hot flames.

"Over the Bridge! Fly" Gandalf yelled.

The flames grew higher and higher. We all run past Gandalf who turns towards the growing flames. From out of flames appeared a great black creature, with wings that looked charred and horns upon its head. It roared menacingly at Gandalf, fire and heat from its mouth. It walked after our group with great broad strides, finally one by one we cross the bridge, Gandalf behind me taking up the rear. Halfway across the bridge he turns to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!"

Frodo looked on in horror, and I was as well, I itched to join him, though my magic wasn't as powerful, I could help. The Balrog drew itself to its full height, its wing-span was from end to end of this massive cavern. It certainly was impressive and intimidating.

"I am the Servant of the Sercret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor."

The Balrog procures a sword fo firey flame and holds it high above its head.

"The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun!"

Gandalf protected himself by surrounding himself with a white ball of light. The Balrog brought it down upon the wizard and with a crash of bright light the Balrog's sword disappeared. It roared angrily at the wizard.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog puts a cloven foot onto the bridge, it swung its hand around a fiery whip appearing above its head.

"You SHAL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed.

Gandalf brought his sword and staff over his head and brings it hard and with a loud clack against the Bridge, like thunderclap. The Balrog snorts and raises his whip a second time. It takes another step forward, as it does so the bridge collapses where the Balrog stood falling into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk towards as. As he does so the Balrog's tail end of the whip comes out of nowhere and wraps around his ankle, pulling him down. I darted forward sliding across the bridge and grabbing Gandalf's hand. He gripped it for a moment. He looked at me with sad eyes, I could already feel the tears falling.

"Don't you let go," I growled at him.

"Fly you fools,"

He lets go of my hand and falls into the chasm. I stared down at him in disbelief, until I could no longer see him. An arm wraps around my waist and hauls me away, I tried to wriggle out of it but the arm was relentless. We follow the halls and bridge out of Moria. It was mid-day apparently, the sun was shining and there was nary a cloud in the sky. The Fellowship collapsed onto the rocky terrain. Legolas had me in his arms, as I cried. I could hear my heart shattering into pieces.

The man I considered to be my father, the man who had raised me and taught me everything I needed to know…was gone. Taken.

 _Gandalf the Grey had fallen._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

After we picked up what we could of ourselves, we passed through a stream and meadow before entering the woods at the end of the meadow. We tread carefully, looking around, I had the strangest feeling we were bring watched, though I saw no one.

"Stay close young Hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

At that notion I felt a presence in my brain, similar to how Elrond and I have communicated in years past.

"Braelyn…you've not entered our woods, though you are known to us…"

"Well! Here's one dwarf, she won't ensnare so easily. I've the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted.

Gimli stops abruptly by two arrows appearing in his face. We all are surrounded my elves on all sides, I pressed my back against Legolas who had drawn his own arrow in response. Aragorn held his hands up in peace.

"A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark,"

Gimli growls, and we are taken high into the trees, and we were standing upon a branch of a Mallorn. It was broad and sturdy, the sunlight was falling now, we had travelled far and we were all weary.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." The elf who brought us here. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

" _Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien_." Legolas replied. ( _Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien_.)

So his name was Haldir, from the judgement of his armor and state of dress, I would have ventured that he was Guard Captain or equivalent. His hair was platinum blonde like most elves. He was stouter than most elves having more muscles up top. His eyes were blue like the dark sky.

" _A, Aragorn, Dunedain iistannen le amen._ " Haldir said to Aragorn. ( _Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us_.)

"Haldir," Aragorn said in greeting.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words so we can all understand!" Gimli said loudly.

Haldir turned and looked at the dwarf coldly.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that _? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" Gimli said harshly. ( _I spit upon your grave_!)

I slapped Gimli upside the helm as Aragorn slapped Gimli's shoulder.

"That was not so courteous!"

I felt Haldir's eyes on me, and I stared back unintimidated, he held my gaze for a few moments, before turning to look at Sam and Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you."

He turned to Aragorn.

"You can go no further!"

Aragorn pulled Haldir aside and we all settled hoping Aragorn would be able to sort it all head. Boromir actually spoke to Frodo and his words…they haunt me.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Haldir returned after a few moments.

"You will stay here a while, we will travel to the city of Galadhrim on the morrow."

We sat on one of the many platforms in the trees, I discovered that we were in Cerin Amroth, a look out point. One of the highest in Lorien from what I have read. Sam looked puzzled rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Well it's an odd thing, Mr. Frodo. Its sunlight and bright day, right enough. I thought Elves were all for the moon and stars. But this is more Elvish than anything I have ever heard of. I feel as though I was inside a song, if you take my meaning."

I smiled at Sam's response. It was a very Hobbit like thing to say. He was very much obsessed with the elves from what I heard.

"You feel the power of the Lady of Galadhrim. Would it please you to climb with me up Cerin Amroth?" Haldir asked.

I followed behind curious, I had never set foot in Lothlorien, and we followed Haldir up a long series of platforms until we reached a pinnacle of trees. We looked out of the platform in wonder, Middle Earth stood out for miles and miles to the North. Far to the North a shadow lingers over the forest of Mirkwood. I felt saddened at looking at once was my old home for many a year.

"There lies the fastness of Southern Mirkwood. It is clad in a forest of dark fir, where the trees strive one against another and their branches rot and whither." Haldir stated.

"There are places of peace now within the branches," I murmured.

Haldir looked at me but said nothing to my comment.

"In the midst upon stony height stands Dol Guldur, where the hidden Enemy had his dwelling. We fear that is now it is inhabited again, and with power sevenfold. A black cloud lies often over it as of late." He continued.

Dol Guldur…I had heard tales of that place from Gandalf shortly before the Battle of the Five Armies…Gandalf fought against Sauron when he first came into power there and nearly died. Were it not for Lord Elrond, Saruman, and the Lady of Light Gandalf would not have survived. From our vantage point we could see Orthanc in the West and then Mordor and Barad-Dur to the East. Haldir allowed us to look a little longer before returning back to the remainder of the Fellowship. Finally we were to move more into Lorien, and Haldir leads us to a hill top. Several miles towards the South a large hill rises out of the woods, with a might Mallorn trees scattered, but atop this hill was one that was taller than the others, nestled in its crown was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the sun, glittering with green, golds and silvers. It was breathtaking. To the east of Caras Galadhon the woods of Lorien run down the pale gleam of the Anduin, the great river. Beyond the river however was flat and empty. It was formless and vague until it rises again like a dreary wall. It seemed the light from Lothlorien could not enlighten the shadows that lay beyond it.

"Caras Galadon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. This is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." He sound extremely proud and happy.

We traveled to the city, and by then it was well into the night. We soon arrived on a wide fleet with a soft pale light. The walls were green and silver, the roof fold and in the middle was the trunk of the might mallorn tree, it was now close to its crown. Sam was right, this was really like a song or tale, the beauty was almost like a dream. Footsteps gathered my attention, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel came to greet us.

Celeborn was wearing a robe of white a material much like velvet, it was held tight by a cord of silver, a small cloth of pale blue was around his waist as well, at his throat was an ornate silver clip, he wore a deep green over robe. His hair was long and nearly silver in color, his face was grave a beautiful as most elves, and there was no sign of aging. He seemed very stern. Beside him stood Galadriel, the Lady of Light. She wore a beautiful dress of white and a cord of gold around her waist, the dress had no sleeves itself, but there were lace sleeves of the lace overlay. She wore a silver circlet at her brow. Her hair was deep gold and wavy, and of unsurpassed beauty. Her eyes were clear blue reminding me of the sea. But there was a sense of forlorn, and terrible power. Celeborn looked over our Fellowship, his eyes hard on Aragorn.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I have much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked us all over with a blank face.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." She said softly.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained softly.

I winced and the rest of the Fellowship bowed their heads, I could see Celeborn looked surprised.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel stated.

Her gaze turned soft when she looked at Gimli.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Glorin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

She then turned her unnerving gaze on Boromir. He looked sad and fearful, before finally tearing his gaze away from hers. Her gaze remains on him for a while longer before returning to Celeborn. I wonder what she had said to him.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said bluntly.

I deadpanned, that's not necessarily something you wanted to hear. Galadriel turned her gaze to Aragorn.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all…Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She then turned her gaze on Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorry and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

She smiled softly, but the smile did not quite meet her eyes. From there we were escorted to a large meadow amongst the trees. There were small elven couches for each of us and the elves had brought out wine and food for us to dine on. Many took advantage of the fact there were baths. As I was led to where the females could bathe I couldn't help but hear a sad lament come down from the elves singing above. It was beautiful but sad nonetheless. I took my time in the near scalding hot water, the hand-maidens nearly had a heart-attack when I nearly dived right in ignoring their warnings it was hot. It felt wonderful against my skin, I scrubbed and scrubbed until my body was nearly pink with all the scrubbing and there was not a spec of dirt on me. My hair was washed several times before I finally felt somewhat normal again.

Rather than wear a dress I opted for a long tunic in light hues of blues and purples and soft dark purple breeches. I forwent the shoes and walked barefoot, delighting in the grass between my toes. As my hair was being down I was keenly aware of the power the visitor exuded, they were putting my hair in to a ponytail but the hilt was wrapped around by more hair that was braided and circled.

"Milady," I greeted.

Once my hair was finished the hand-maidens scattered nervously. It didn't surprise me, she was quite intimidating. If I didn't know that she was very good friends with my former mentor I wouldn't have trusted her based on the amount of power she projected.

"You finally visit our woods," She said softly.

I tipped my head.

"I wasn't sure of the welcome I'd receive if I had come on my own. From the words I have heard, Lorien is even less accepting of…new comers than Mirkwood." I said honestly.

She smiled softly.

"We are unused to change," She admitted.

She settled into a large pale blue armchair across from the stool I sat upon. She gazed at me a long time, I could feel her presence probe my mind, and allowed her access. We held gazes as she traveled through my memories.

"You have been through much since you've arrived," She said finally.

I nodded.

"It's been a long time since I've arrived," I admitted.

"Yet you do not miss your own time," She stated.

I shook my head.

"This is my home, I've never felt…accepted or wanted in my own time. This…this is home, familiar."

"You have seem to have found many homes in our realm." She commented.

"I have been blessed with great friends, or even just those whom would use my titles to boost them. Either way, I am grateful for the opportunities that I have been given," I said honestly.

She smiled softly.

"Mithrandir's death…twas not your fault." She said slowly.

I felt the tears well in my eyes and I looked at my hands, tears blurred them, but I knew their shape and what they looked like.

"I should have held on harder." I murmured.

Her soft hands took mine and she made me look at her with a gentle touch.

"You were and are his best student. You did what you were meant to do. His tale has not yet faded, we do not know yet what is in store for him, nor for you." She said softly.

She looked at me and smiled softly. Her hands gently touched the necklace that lay on my collar.

"I am happy for you," she said finally.

I looked at her.

"He has had much turmoil and sadness in his life. You are the light he needs." She stated.

I smiled slightly.

"Do not fret, things are going as they need to be." She said softly.

She gently kissed my head and left me to my thoughts, I didn't remain alone for long as a warm hand settled on my shoulder. I need not look to see who it was as my hand threaded into his.

"You've been distant," he said softly.

I swallowed, or tried to, the lump in my throat. He pulled me so we sat on the couch in nearby as he cuddled me close. He lay so his back was against the armrest and I lay on my stomach my head upon his chest. One hand played with my hair absently and the other was wrapped around my waist. It was an intimate embrace something that may have been frowned upon by others, but frankly I didn't care.

"I needed time to process…everything."

I felt him nod.

"His lament made me sad," Legolas admitted.

"There were no mention of his fireworks," I mumbled.

I felt him chuckle.

"Elves do not fancy the loud display."

"Something I admire the Hobbits for, they know how to enjoy simpler sparks of life," I admitted.

He nodded.

"They're fascinating creatures," Legolas admitted.

We just laid there for several moments, enjoying the silence and the private time together. Before long I felt myself relaxed and lulled myself to sleep.

Legolas felt the tension slowly ebb away from the curly haired brunette, when he glanced down she was sleeping peacefully. The serene look on her face was probably the most relaxed he had seen on her in a long time. Although it had been several years since he had seen her, in his heart he knew her. The death of Gandalf the Grey had certainly took its toll on her. The wizard had been like a father to her, since she had first arrived in Middle Earth he had been looking out for her and raising her as his own. The stress of Khazad-dum was slowly leaving her. Part of him was a little hesitant on reaching out to her, he knew she often liked her space and not to be disturbed during her times of mourning. But he felt he was right in coming to her, she was relaxed to the point of being able to sleep. She was comfortable enough to relax this much around him, it eased his mind. Footsteps were heard as he looked up from his spot on the couch, careful not to jostle the sleeping Shifter.

Aragorn looked at the two with a soft smile.

"I was half wondering if we'd need to make drought to make her sleep," Aragorn confessed.

At that Legolas cracked a smile.

"She needs the rest, if I am her pillow so be it,"

Aragorn smiled.

"I'm happy for the two of you, you both deserve happiness," Aragorn said softly.

Legolas tipped his head.

"Take care of her Legolas, I will hurt you if you hurt her," Aragorn said sternly.

Legolas looked into the Ranger's dark eyes, there was no jest or laughing matter in his eyes. He was completely serious. Legolas knew the two were close, being the few Dunedain remaining, however he wasn't aware of the fierce protectiveness he had towards the shifter.

" _Avon_." Legolas said sternly. ( _I won't.)_

* * *

It was nearly a day later before our packs were refilled, and we were all garbed in new cloaks. Mine was a combination of my current cloak and one of Lorien. It held the power to shield me from unfriendly eyes and to help me when I morphed. Galadriel had the gift of _Sight_ so it didn't surprise me too much that she knew I was coming into her woods. We were currently in boats carved into the shape of large leaves, I sat in one boat with Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn took a boat with Sam and Frodo and Boromir took a boat with Merry and Pippin. We all left Lorien with our hearts a little lighter, and each of us with gifts from the Lady of Light. To Sam, she gave him a length of elven rope, a good gift, I suspected he and Frodo would need it before long. There was a look in Frodo's eyes, distant and thinking, what had she shown him.

To Merry and Pippin, she gifted them short swords, they had already seen battle, but they would be useful to the Hobbits. Legolas received a new bow, it was more powerful and harder to string than the one he brought from Mirkwood, it would serve him well. It was well crafted and gorgeously made. To Frodo she gifted him the Light of Elendil. It was a simple glass vial filled with clear liquid, speak the words and it would summon light brighter than any torch.

"There would be no finer gift than her gift to me," Gimli said fondly.

I smiled, the dwarf was smitten with her, it was quite adorable.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I simply asked for a single strand from her golden head. She gave me three."

I smiled.

As we went further and further down the river, I could feel the dark stare across either side of the river, we were being hunted. It was a chilling feeling to say the least. I thought back to my last words with the Lady of Light.

* * *

"I cannot give you anything more than the gift you already bear," Galadriel said softly.

I was currently back in my now cleaned armor, but she glanced slightly at where the necklace would be sitting beneath the leather. I tipped my head.

" _You will always be welcome beneath our trees_." I heard her voice echo in my head.

I smiled softly.

* * *

I remember mentioning to Legolas we would have to visit Lorien when the leaves turned golden, like most leaves turned red, gold, and browns, the leaves of Lorien were golden when falling. It was sight to behold. We passed through two enormous statues standing on either side of the river, ahead of us was a massive waterfall. We paddled to the right side of the lake. It was there where we hid pulled the boats ashore and began packing our bodies back up.

"We'll hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn called out.

"We should keep moving," Legolas responded.

Aragorn shook his head.

"Orcs control the eastern shore, we have an advantage in daylight." Aragorn disagreed.

"Something is moving, I can feel it," Legolas whispered.

Sam was clamoring out of the boat, and seemingly reassured once he set foot back on dry land. He looked around and became concerned.

"Where's Frodo?"

We began looking around, but my gaze caught the shield that was remaining but the Gondorian was no longer around either, Aragorn barked at us to stay at camp and continue to pack the things and catch up with him.

* * *

 _I should have known…this…was the calm…before the storm._


	10. Chapter Nine - END

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

We managed to pack up the rest of our things into our various packs with ease. We had received various packages of food, dried meats, and fruits as well as _lembras._ It was an elven whey-bread, a small bite could fill the stomach of a grown man for several days. I knew how to make it to where it actually had taste, I had gotten the ingredients I required back in Lorien and I would make it when I got the time. Suddenly a familiar horn echoed through the woods.

"The Horn of Gondor…" Legolas stated.

We then realized that Merry and Pippin had disappeared, likely following Aragorn to find Frodo. I darted out into woods, I could feel Legolas and Gimli behind me, we didn't get a few yards into the woods when were attacked by Orcs. These were different, the sun shone on them and they didn't even flinch! What new devilry had Saruman created in Orthnac? I knew they had to be from Saruman as they all bore the white handprint somewhere on their bodies. I took out my short daggers, not bothering with my bow and arrow. Although theses Orcs were larger than their nocturnal counterparts, they were unused to their bodies nor how to control them. They were clumsy and made mistakes, it was easier to take them down at their weak points. Legs and the neck while they were holding their legs. We pressed forwards, I am unsure how many we actually took down. When I noticed they were slowly retreating, as if they had gotten what they came for. I pressed farther faster and came upon a clearing and my heart sunk.

Boromir lay on the ground, he had several arrows stuck in his chest, deeply embedded, from the Orc body that lay a few feet away I'd say Aragorn got ahold of the bastard that did it. From the foul smell, he'd beheaded the creature. Aragorn was speaking with him, and then his body went still. Boromir of Gondor had fallen.

With heavy hearts we returned to the shore, I noticed one of our boats and paddles were missing. Looking at the opposite shore you just barely made out Sam and Frodo going into the woods.

"So this was his plan," I murmured.

"You mean not to follow him,"

I glanced at Aragorn, he looked at the Eastern shore with a heavy heart.

"Sam and Frodo will go their own path,"

Gimli sighed heavily.

"So that's it then? The fellowship is broken," he said forlornly.

I shook my head.

"Not broken, I will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death,"

He tightened the sword on his belt, and made sure he had everything he needed.

"We travel alone,"

I grinned when I saw the familiar glint in his eyes. It was the same one when I was an animal and I was getting ready for an adventure. Aragorn was eager to track, it was something us rangers all had in common, we enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and the Orthnac Orc's just made this the largest hunt of all.

"Not while there is some life in us yet. Let's hunt some Orc!"

He then ran off into the forest, I grinned and followed after him, I could hear Gimli's war cry and I could feel Legolas's footsteps following my own.

* * *

 _We would find Merry and Pippin…those who stood in our way, I didn't envy them._

* * *

 ** _Author's_** _**Note:**_

 _ **This is the last of my There and Back Again, I'm going to take a brief break with this particular series and work on my Dragon Age Series. I'm getting a little burnt out here with this. But fear not**_ _Turn of the Tide **this will be the name for The Lord of the Ring's Two Tower's version of this story. It's being worked on and has been started. I will work on it and chapters will be posted but for now my Dragon Age Series will be worked on so please look forwards and read it! Let me know what you thing of this series so far!**_


End file.
